Shadow Arcadia
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: A hero with no past, a Girl with a mystery power, Darkness rising all over. guess the lives of millions are in the hands of team cooper. to all previous and current readers im rewriting this series so plz read and review.
1. The Fallen Solution

Hello my fellow readers. I'm glad to say I have rewritten shadow arcadia and I plan to keep up as fast as I can to satisfy old readers and new readers. So thank you for being patient. Please Read and Review.

Authors note: I do not own pokemon but I do own a copy of their games and books enjoy. [ ] is action, ( ) is thought, " " is speech, { } is Attack.

Shadow Arcadia Character bios pt1

Name: Sly

Species: Riolu

Special move: unknown

Favorite moves: Aura sphere and force palm

Ability: Unknown

Bio: Sly is a unique type of Riolu. He's like any normal Riolu but with small differences, for example Sly, like his evolution has something on his chest, paws, and feet but instead of spikes he has crests. He has no memories prior to his name. He also carries a sword on his back, with a small ball hanging from the handle on a string.

Characteristics: unknown

Name: Kyra

Species: Kirlia

Special move: unknown

Favorite moves: psychic

Ability: unknown

Bio: Kyra is a Kirlia who's lived a life with two companions who raised her. She's lived her whole life in her hometown waiting for a day she could explore the world. She has a vast knowledge on medicine and knows virtually every pokemon out there.

Characteristics: sweet, caring, shy, yet bold

CHAPTER 1: The "fallen "solution

"Grraaaah" yelled a black and blue being as he swung his sword

"Haaaah" yelled a grayish blue and black being as he swung back with his

In a black enclosed room the two fought

The two clashed blades over and over again with the blue and black sword wielder pushing the other one back. Then in a flash the black and blue being knocked the other beings sword away. He knocked him down, sheathed his sword and stomped down on the defeated grayish blue being's chest.

"You crossed the line, I warned you, that if you go after them again… I'd beat you to within an inch of your life" The black and blue one said

"[coughs] well then, what are you waiting for, finish me off" the fallen Grayish blue being said with a grin

"I'm not like the pokemon you control. All I'm going to do is see to it you are rightfully punished by all you have wronged." The blue and black being said then felt as a blade pierced through his leg, and the blue and black then began screamed in agony

"GAAAAAH" The black and Blue Being yelled in pain as he was forced to move away from the grayish blue one

In that moment the grayish blue one rolled over to his sword, and now wielding two he charged at the Blue and black being, with a fury of swings and lunges of the blades. The black and blue ones fur was coated in blood and had a dull dark red tint, with his blood matting it down. He was barely standing.

The dual blade wielder then sheathed one blade and the other one faded away just like it appeared

"You never should have let me live stupid" The grayish blue being said then kicked the bleeding one through a wall and the two were now outside on a strange platform. It's dark with storm clouds roaring, winds howling and thunder echoing across the platform. The bleeding fighter tried to move but was in agony, his wounds crying out for relief

"We've been through this time and time again. [Kicks the being across the platform] In the end it we always come to the same conclusion, you being too weak to finish me. [Kicks the being to the edge of the platform]."

"[Coughs and groans]" the blue and black being was in excruciating agony as his wound burned and grew. Like a blade was still slowly sawing into his flesh.

"[Grabs the black and blue being by the throat] this is the 10th time we've had a showdown like this and sadly for you it's our last. You have been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember and now… I'm going to enjoy watching you die" the grayish blue and black being said as he strengthen his grip on the beaten fighters' throat

Then out of the blues a bolt of lightning struck the two. The bleeding swordsman fell and the other one looked at his hand which wasn't even scratched. He then looked over the edge and saw him falling.

"Goodbye Sly, My dear frater"

The creature now known as Sly plummeted to earth with only one thought before hitting the ground

([weakly] I'm ... sorry … I… failed) Sly then blacked out and impacted with the ground

The next day

The sun just peaking over the sea as it shined over Chinook with light. The citizens of the town all began to awaken to a peaceful morning, although one citizen was up before them. That was a young girl on a walk through the fields gathering berries for her home.

"These will do nicely "the girl said picking some leppa berries.

The girl was about to go home when something caught her eye

"What's that?" she said

The girl walked up to the object of her curiosity, but once she got to the clearing she looked in utter shock

(What happened here) she thought as she got closer only to gasp. What she saw was a severely injured black and blue being lying motionless in the center of a crater.

(Oh dear is it … dead) she thought as she ran to the crater and slid down the side in till she was right next to the being.

(Who could be cruel enough to kill an innocent Riolu … it is a Riolu … right?) She wondered as the girl further examined him, she noticed that he did look like a Riolu, but was slightly taller with the appearance of it evolution Lucario, with some slight changes because he had crests on his hands, feet, and chest.

"I wonder what it feels like. "Out of curiosity she moved her hand out and touched his chest only to quickly pull it away when she felt a pulse.  
>(He's alive but what I do, if he doesn't get help soon he could die, oh but nurse Blissy is out of town, oh what do I do?" she panicked but then it hit her.<p>

"Oh yeah I've collected tons of different items over the month and I'm pretty sure some of them are healing herbs." with that thought she used psychic to lift the Rilou gently out of the crater and walked through the field to the forest then kept moving in till she saw her home across a road.

"Hang in there we're almost there you'll be better soon" the girl carried the Rilou to her house which was fairly big. She then gently placed him on her couch, then ran and gathered all the supplies she needed and tended to the injured Stranger.

Ten minutes later

She returned to the Riolu and helped him drink the potion she made by using psychic. She was worried at first when it didn't work right, but was glad to see him slowly recovering, and was safe from any once fatal injury.

The next day

[Yawn] the girl covered her mouth as the sun came up she was up all night worried about the Rilou.

(why am I doing this I don't know him yet I feel like I should help him … and why can't I stop staring at him, if he wakes up and catches me doing this what would he think? he could think I'm an enemy and attack me) These thoughts were running through the girls head in till she saw the crest on his chest turn pink then back to white.

"What was that?" she got up and walked over to the Rilou and when she keeled down to look at the crest in his chest she was startled by

"What are doing?" Said a voice that made her fall backward on the floor. The Rilou began to get up and asked

"Hey are you o …. Argh" before he felt pain rush through his body causing him to lie back down.

"Easy you shouldn't move you were just on the brink of death and your body hasn't fully healed yet" the girl said

"Where am I?" he asked

"At my place I brought you here after I found you in that crater" the girl responded

"Crater, what crater?" the Riolu asked clueless with a hint of pain from speaking.

"Um … do you remember what happen to you?" she asked

"No" he said shaking his head

The girl was worried that his condition may have been worse than she expected

"Well do you remember your name?" she asked

The Riolu thought for a second before with a small smile said …

"Sly, my name is Sly"

The girl smiled and stood up

"Nice to meet you Sly, my names Kyra" said Kyra with a smile.

The Riolu now identified as Sly looked at her and smiled

"Likewise" Sly said

*Plink*

"Oh that's the mail. Hang on I'll be back, I'm going to go check the mailbox" Kyra said before walking away.

Just then Sly's head began to throb

(Ouch, why do I have a bad feeling?) Sly thought as he held his head

Outside Kyra's house

As Kyra was about to get to the mailbox she jumped back out of the way as a shadow ball hit her previous position.

"not too shabby reflexes for a stay at home weakling"? Said.

"Oh no not you again " Kyra said slightly nervous.

"Boys?" a large being Said and his gang started to chant.

"I'm a shadow, Gengar "

"I'm the spirit, Shuppet"

"To the other world, I'm Dusknoir "

"To despair I'm Houndoom"

"And I'm ruler of darkness, Darkrai "

"Together we are the dark five" they said in unison then struck a pose

"… Was that suppose to scare me or disgust me because you succeeded on the latter" Kyra said taking a step back

"Well we weren't looking for your approval" said Gengar.

"Then why show me huh?" Kyra said slowly getting more and more worried; she can't handle fighting 5 interlopers by herself

"Well we thought it would be nice to treat you to one final performance before we do you in" Darkrai said.

Then without warning

"NOW!" Darkrai yelled as they all used gravity on Kyra pushing her to the ground.

"Oh … no" Kyra said weakly wincing under the pressure.

"Now let's end this, this is payback for those two cocky friends of yours, boys "Darkrai said and with that they all started to charge a shadow ball. Kyra closed her eyes and prepared for the worst when suddenly …

"Leave her alone" Kyra opened her eyes to find Sly using his sword as a cane limping to her side

"If you want to get to Kyra, you have to go through me first"

The dark 5 looked on only to lose concentration of their shadow balls and burst out laughing.

"Go through you? Now that's not much of a challenge" Said the overly confident houndoom as he charged up a dark pulse only for it to disperse and in the blink of an eye houndoom fell with multiple cut wounds all over his body and standing next to his body was Sly holding his sword nonchalantly over his shoulder

"[Frighten] h-h-h-he just took down houndoom like he was nothing" Shuppet spoke before he froze to the words coming from behind him

"Maybe he was nothing … like you"

And with a gasp Shuppet too fell with multiple cut wounds, just like houndoom.

"We won't stand for …" Darkrai started before a blade appeared at his throat with an angry Riolu at the other end.

"Okay listen here and listen good, you are going to take your friends ,leave Kyra alone, and never come back here or I'll gut you like a magicarp, got it " Sly said menacingly with a wicked glare

Darkrai nodded then grabbed Shuppet and houndoom and ran away with Gengar and Dusknoir not far behind. With that Sly stood still and sheathed his sword.

As the gravity wore off Kyra stood up and looked at Sly standing there only to feel her face burn up.

(Why am I blushing, and why did he protect me, and how was he able to do that in his current condition?) Kyra was so caught up in her thoughts that when she finally acknowledged his presences she noticed he was only a few centimeters from her. She felt her face heat up even more so.

"Hey Kyra are you okay" Kyra couldn't say a thing so she simply nodded.

"Good heh heh "Sly laughed before he passed out

"SLY!"

Back at Kyra's place

"Sly I want to thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd be here right now. I'm glad I met you, and I'm sorry you had to fight in your condition, I owe you one" Kyra said with a faint smile.

"[starts to sit up] Hey, I'm glad to help and besides all I did was protect a friend" Sly said smiling.

"Friend? " Kyra asked

"We are friends right?" Sly asked

"Yes, we are friends" Kyra said smiling

Sly smiled back

After a minute

"Hey Sly"

"Hmm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh Sure"

"Why do you carry a sword on your back, How were you able to move so fast when you took down houndoom and Shuppet, and how did you do it in your condition?" Kyra asked in a single breath

"Uhh "Sly said with a confused and overwhelmed look

"Oh, sorry, you must be tired and here I am pestering you after you saved my life" Kyra said

"Hey don't be sorry … actually I would like to know too. I'd also like to know where I'm from and how did I get here. Also … I'd like to find out who put me in the state you found me in, I want to know who did it and why" sly explained

"Hmmm, hey you want to find your memories right?" Kyra asked eyes wide with excitement

"Yeah"

"Then form an exploration team with me" she said smiling

"A what?" Sly asked tilting his head

"An Exploration team is a band of pokemon that travel around the world exploring dungeon, rescue other pokemon, capture bad guys, and discover ancient artifacts" she said almost awe struck

"Huh, where are you going with this?" he asked more confused than ever

"There are ancient relics that allows people to travel through time, astral-project, change abilities and I heard rumor of one that can steal peoples memories, my idea is that we could probably find one that can probably restore your memories" she said with a excitedly

"REALLY?!" sly exclaimed

"Yes really, Sly [grasps one of his paws in her hands} I wanted to create an exploration team since I was little. I promise you if you make a team with me then we will find a way to regain your memories" Kyra said with a calm yet serious expression

(hmm, if I join her I could get back my memories, I don't have much to begin with and it would be pretty dangerous to wander around with half a mind so I guess I should do the only reasonable thing)

"Well Kyra all I can say is … when do we start"

Kyra's face lit up like a star

"Tomorrow I'll send in an application, [hugs Sly] thank you Sly, you have no Idea how much this means to me, I promise we'll find a way to restore your memories and finally put your mind at ease" Kyra said

"That's great and all, but Kyra?"

"Yes"

"You're suffocating me" Sly strained to say as she was virtually crushing him

"Oh oh oh oh oh, sorry, I got carried away" Kyra exclaimed all flustered while Sly caught his breath

"Hehe no problem" Sly said with a chuckle

"Well I've humiliated myself for one night. Sleep well Sly, see ya in the morning" Kyra said as she moved up stairs

"Night" Sly responded before looking at the ceiling

(Well Sly, you now just have to find your memories and maybe figure out what happened) Sly thought as he closed his eyes

With the night about the two went to sleep after their long day but unknown to them there were people watching close by.

"So looks like Kyra's made a new friend" said cloaked figure one

"He doesn't seem very tough, should we attack "said cloaked figure two

"No, we wait for Kyra, then attack, but until then we mustn't interfere … yet" said cloaked figure one

TO BE CONTINUED

Well I finally rewrote the first chapter so I do hope I attract new readers and get back old readers


	2. A Web of Conflict

Hello my fellow readers. I'm glad to say I have rewritten shadow arcadia and I plan to keep up as fast as I can to satisfy old readers and new readers. So thank you for being patient. Please Read and Review.

Authors note: I do not own pokemon but I do own a copy of their games and books enjoy. [ ] is action, ( ) is thought, " " is speech, { } is Attack.

CHAPTER 2: A Web of Conflict

The sun shined brightly over the Chinook region waking up the sleepy pokemon. The sky filled with flying type Pokémon who were on their daily routes. One particular bird was flying over a forest to deliver some drop off mail for his friend.

"Ok so first visit Kyra then maybe see mama Kangaskahn and enjoy the fresh cookies she bakes every morning" said a white and blue bird

As he flew over the forest he noticed that some of the trees were torn down

(What happened here?) He wondered then saw purple needles flying towards him

"Waah" he exclaimed as white nets were too fired at him

He maneuvered around the surprising traps and saw the house of his friend in the distance. Seeing it he flew towards it.

(Almost there, just got to move faster) he thought as he continued to dodge purple needles and nets

When he made it across the forest he was going to call out for her when some purple needles struck his wing and out of shock he plummeted to the ground in front of the house, with the last of his strength he called out

"Kyra Help" he called before passing out

Kyra was just getting out of bed when she heard her name being called and looked out of her window. When she looked out she saw a peliper on the ground

"PEL" she exclaimed and ran downstairs and out the door past a confused riolu who too heard the call.

When Kyra got outside she saw two giant spiders like pokemon creep up on the unconscious bird

(Oh no Ariados) Kyra thought as she looked at them they were about to grab Pel

"Leave him alone" Kyra yelled gaining the arachnid Pokémon's attention

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to join him" one of them said then the other charged at Kyra

{Force palm}

The Ariados was struck by a force of power and was sent flying into a tree and laid unconscious on the ground

Both the seconds Ariados and Kyra looked to see Sly leaning on his sword and had his hand held out.

"Sly" Kyra exclaimed in surprise

The Ariados looked at its comrade then back at Sly

(Did that brat just use Force Palm from a distance?) The Ariados questioned as he saw Sly stagger towards Kyra

"What's going on" Sly asked as he stared down the second spider then looked down at the injured bird

"Let the bird go and I won't end you" Sly said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the spider

The Ariados begrudgingly stepped away from the bird and ran to its comrade taking him with him as the two fled back to the forest.

"Good move" Sly said sheathing his sword while Kyra ran and checked on the bird

"Pel, are you ok, answer me" Kyra asked holding the injured pokemon

He just wheezed with a visible purple line over his face

"Oh no he's poisoned" Kyra said

"Do you know him?" Sly asked as he limped towards her

"Yeah, he's my messenger bird and a close friend" She said as she picked him up

Sly then intervened and took pel in his hands

"Kyra you know what to do, so get started, I'll carry him in, you get everything you need" Sly said and Kyra only nodded as she ran into the house as Sly followed carrying the injured bird

It didn't take long for Kyra to whip up an antidote and soon Pel was resting peacefully on the couch while sitting in chairs across from him Sly and Kyra were drinking tea … well Kyra was too nervous to even sip hers

"[Looks at Pel] you know what's funny?" Kyra asked Sly

"What?" he replied then took another sip

"I met you both in a similar way" She replied

"Similar how?" Sly asked

Kyra turn to look at Sly

"I met Pel about 6 years ago. At the time he was just a wingull and was still being trained. It was his first task to deliver a letter to me but he ended up getting turned around. When he finally found me he was so exhausted that he crashed beak first into the ground. I did the same thing back then that I did now; I took him home and took care of him. When he was all better he was so grateful he said he'd forever be my messenger bird and dedicated his career to deliver me mail and news whenever he could" Kyra finished as she returned her gaze at Pel who was still laid peacefully on the couch

Sly only smiled and watch her finally take a sip of her tea which made her pull a funny face

"What's wrong?" Sly asked

"My tea…it's cold" she said to which both Sly and Kyra laughed

Later that night

Sly was given one of the spare bed rooms upstairs while Kyra stayed in her chair across from Pel. Kyra was on the verge of falling asleep when something wrapped around her. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered too. She struggled to free herself but she was wrapped up in something sticky and strong. All she knew was who or what had her was trouble.

(no no no no, I can't break free. Oh where are you Sly, please, I need help) Kyra begged in her mind as she was dragged away

Just as she had that thought she felt the covering over her face was torn away and she was looking at a large yellow Ariados that was almost three times larger than all the others

(Is this the queen?) Kyra questioned as she was being stared down by the large spider

"You young lady and this Peliper (points to Pel being held by two Ariados) will be executed as punishment for your crimes

"What CRIMES" Kyra yelled out

"The bird had submerged our old homes and thus we were forced to relocate here." the queen explained

"And you are being executed for assisting and harboring this monster" said an Ariados next to her

"look at him, do you think he's capable of doing such a thing" Kyra tried to reason

"Nice try, but you can never judge a book by its cover" the queen rebutted

"I couldn't agree more" said a figure on a tree

Everyone looked up at the speaker and Kyra with glee called out his name

"SLY" she exclaimed with joy as he smiled at her

"Who do you think you are?" the queen questioned him

"I'm the one who's going to have spider legs for dinner if you don't let my friends go" Sly said reaching behind him and gripped his sword

"You DARE talk to the QUEEN like that?" Said an Ariados before he charged at Sly

He climbed up the tree and began shooting poisoned needles at him. Sly unsheathed his sword and with a single sweep he knocked away all the needles and sent the Ariados flying of the tree to the ground

Everyone looked in shock at what just happened

"That was Air Slash, but how?" Kyra quietly exclaimed as she watched him jump down when he was more visible an Ariados spoke up.

"T-T-That's the …. Riolu from … before. The one who used Force Palm from a distance" he said to which all the Ariados looked in shock.

"But Force Palm is a contact move" the Ariados whispered among each other

"So I assume you agree with my statement considering you kind of relate to the saying" the queen said

"Kind of, see I don't have any memories beyond yesterday, but what I do KNOW is that you have my friend and I'd like it if you'd let her go. Because you don't wanna cross me" Sly said pointing his sword at the Queen

"How dare you" yelled an Ariados as he and several others jumped at Sly

Sly smiled and placed his left paw at the base of his sword and it began to glow. Then before the Ariados got to him he spun around and slashed them all. They all remained unconscious by his feet

{Guillotine}

The Queen looked distraught at her defeated followers

"Look I don't mean to cause trouble. I'm sorry you lost your home but it wasn't Pel, see" Sly said pulling out from behind him a red scale

"What is this?" The queen said taking the scale

"I kind of got lost looking for you guys and saw this by a destroyed section of the forest. It was imbedded in a nearby tree"

Just then a voice piped up

"I-I-I've … s-s-s-seen that scale before" Said a little spinrak walking from behind another Ariados

"Please little one, speak up" the queen asked

"It belong to a big snake like thing that had them, it had fangs and was really scary" the young arachnid said to which the queen simple nodded and then motioned for her followers to release Pel and Kyra and

"Forgive me and my followers. Please except our apology, we were very upset about losing our home. We had lived there for generations and losing it meant we lost some of our history" the Queen explained

All the ariados apologized following the Queens example. Sly simply smiled and sheathed his sword

"I understand …losing your history was painful, so should this creature appear again, don't hesitate to come find me" he said and bowed toward the Queen who smiled at his gesture and in returned bowed to him

"Indeed we will … Sly right?" the Queen said

"Yup, Sly and Kyra, exploration team" Sly stated proudly

Kyra looked at Sly with a jubilant smile. She was about to pick up Pel when an Ariados stopped her and proceeded to lift him on to his back

"He'll help carry your friend" said the Queen. Kyra nodded and ran to Sly hugging him tightly

"Thank you so much Sly" she said happily

"N-n-n-no problem" Sly said taken back by the Kyra's actions, but blushing, Sly returned her embrace

At Kyra's Home

Kyra had finished tending to Pel's wound and she redressed Sly's wounds

"So Kyra, how is he?" Sly asked coming downstairs seeing Kyra sitting by the couch where Pel laid

"He's doing better, I think he's going to wake up soon" she said with a smile

"Glad to hear" Sly said as he walked to her, but he stumbled a bit and almost fell

"Sly!" Kyra exclaimed and went over to him

"I'm fine Kyra, just lost my footing" Sly said assuring her he was okay

She frowned out of concern

Sly smiled masking his pain

"Ouch my head hurts" Stated a voice that grabbed the two's attention

"Pel, you awake!" Kyra exclaimed as she moved beside him

"What happened, all I remember is being attacked, and falling in front of your place" The peliper stated confused

"Well that's a long story" Kyra said before relaying the series of events

Ten minutes later

"Ok let me see if I understand, the ariados in a nearby forest attacked me because they thought I destroyed their homes, kidnapped you and me, then Sly here cleared my name and saved us." Peliper relayed his understanding

"That's right" Kyra confirmed

"[looks at Sly] and your forming an exploration team with Kyra" Pel also restated

"Yes" Sly answer

"Well, I've been a bother long enough, I'll take your application in today, and recommend you two to anyone who may need help" Pel said as he headed for the door

"Thank you Pel" Kyra said happily

"Oh and Sly" Pel stopped and turned around

"Huh" Sly responded

"Take care of her ok" Pel asked receiving a grin from Sly

"Will do" He responded as the mailman flew away

Later that night

"Goodnight Sly" Kyra said to the riolu as he headed for his room

"Goodnight Kyra" Sly responded and entered his room.

Kyra lingered out of her room to look back at Sly's

(I don't know how you are able to pull off such strange feats but I'm glad to have you with me) Kyra thought as she proceeded to her room.

"The kid shows potential" said cloaked figure 2

"We'll be the judge of that" stated cloaked figure 1

To Be Continued

Well I'm still going strong. I hope to post up more soon. So once again, bear with me


End file.
